Fume hoods generally include outlets for gases, compressed air, water, and electricity and also a light fixture and switch. These are integral components of the hood and must be accessible for (1) initial connection at the time of installation, (2) inspection by code authorities for the municipality in which the hood is installed, and (3) maintenance and repair.
Gaining access to these components of fume hoods is generally a difficult and time-consuming procedure. Many hoods must be partially disassembled before such access is obtained, and some hoods are equipped with unsightly access doors which are built into the exterior panels.
The foregoing problems are eliminated by the present invention. Each of the exterior panels of the hood is easily removable, and each of those panels which are generally removed most often can be removed without removing any of the other panels. The securing means for all of the panels are hidden, and the removability of the panels does not interfere with the overall neat appearance of the hood or with the cleaning of the hood.